


Im Too Good to You

by Vonniexxx



Series: Kiss it Better [2]
Category: minjoon - Fandom, nammin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationshit, Self-Doubt, TOO GOOD, Violence, try again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be part two to Kiss it better. It came to me to maybe add on to this story. With more minjoon and also exploring other pairings in bts. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im Way Too Good to You

"How the fuck did we get here Namjoon tell me!" Jimin shouted. Breathing heavy Namjoon took a step closer to Jimin, but Jimin put his hand on his chest stopping him from moving closer.

"Why do you hate me so much Jimin? Huh tell me!" Namjoon slammed his hand on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck you!" Jimin took off the ring that Namjoon had given him and threw it at his chest.

 

That's when Namjoon snapped and grabbed Jimin roughly by his arms.

"Ow! Namjoon let go-th-that hurts!"

Namjoon grabbed Jimins face with one hand.

 

"Look at me Jimin. I can't take you like this. You think your exactly easy to deal with. Hm. Your not."

Jimin slapped him and Namjoon let him go rubbing his cheek. Jimin stumbled back against the counter.

 

"You know what I'm too good to you Namjoon."

"No your problem is you think your too good for me."

"Don't talk to me we're... We're-"

 

Namjoon pressed Jimin against the counter.

"Your so hard to talk to Jimin, you want sympathy from me but when it's me you pull away. I'm too good to you."  Jimin attempted to push away from him but Namjoon wouldn't budge. He looked down at Jimin.

"Look at me honey." He said lowly

Jimin didn't want to look at him, because he didn't want to be pulled in. _No, not this time Namjoon._ He thought.

Namjoon grabbed Jimin face and pulled him into a hard kiss. Jimin pushed him away. There was a long moment. Namjoon picked up Jimins ring and put it back on his marriage finger.

 

"Mines..." Namjoon said softly. Jimin looked at the ring and back at Namjoon...

"Yours."

 

Jimin pulled Namjoon down into a kiss. Joon lifted him up on the counter and their tongues fought for dominance. The heard the door unlock and pulled away from the kiss. They were looking into each others eyes.

 

Tae and Jungkook looked and smiled. Taehyung giggled.

"Get a room please." Taehyung teased the two. Jimin smiled. Namjoon tilted Jimins head back up to him.

"Let's learn to use our words."

"Okay."

They kissed one last time and Namjoon walked to Yoongi's room more than likely to talk to him about what happened. Jungkook walked over to Jimin with a smile.

"Hows the couple tonight."

"Huh-um fine." Jimin said slightly nervous. Jungkook looked down at Jimins arms and they were red. Then he looked on the ground and saw broken glass.

 

 _What the hell happened here?_ Jungkook thought.

Jimin hopped off the counter. He swept the glass and Jungkook helped him.

 

"Ji-jimin." Jungkook said following him to his room. Jimin grabbed a hoodie. covering his red arms.

"Yeah what's up Kookie-h-how was the movie."

"Fine-but Jimin what the hell happened when we left?"

 

Jimin looked up at him threw his lashes.

"Nothing, we had a minor argument."

"Why are your arms red hyung?"

"There not-"

Jungkook pulled Jimins hoodie down. Jimin sighed.

 

* * *

"Yeah it was real bad guys." Namjoon said talking to Yoongi, Jin and J Hope

"You shouldn't grabbed him that hard." Jin said concerned. He couldn't help but worry.

"I know but that's the only way he hears me out."

 

"It should never get too physical." J Hope added "Why would you be so rough with Jiminie." J Hope scolded

Namjoon sighed

 

"Look I'm not saying break up, why don't you just take a break from each other. You two have been together for a few years." Yoongi said

"I haven't even thought about, I'm too in love and too afraid of being with out him."

"You haven't even thought of it sometimes?" Jin asked surprised Eyes wide.

 

Joon shook his head.

"I think their just used to how they are with each other." Yoongi said shrugging

"Yeah maybe a brea." J Hope said

 

Jin side eyed J Hope for a second. When Jin and JHope called it a night Jin grabbed J Hopes shoulder and whispered. "Your hoping they take a break aren't you?" He smirked

J Hope shuckled "Just wishing the best for them-"

"Bullshit your so crazy about Jimin it hurts."

J Hope turned red. It's true he did have it some what bad for Jimin but he tried to not wish for him and Joons demise. He did, but it was ultimately what he fantasized about.

* * *

"No-fuck no!" Tae said surprised. "Why hurt yourselves-just fucking break up already."

"Were you going to break up with him tonight?" Jungkook said playing with his fingers.

"I-I did for a moment, but when he looks at me I just know I don't wanna be without him."

 

"That's crazy. Has he ever hit you?"

"No Tae, but I've slapped him plenty."

Taehyung chuckled

 

Jimin stood up stretching. "I'm calling it a night guys."

"Going to sleep with the enemy tonight?" Tae asked jimin made a disapproving face. He left out and went to Namjoons room.

 

 

Tae looked up at Jungkook.

"What are you thinking?"

"I feel bad because I encouraged them to be together.I helped them stay in a dysfunctional relationship." He said sitting on the bed with tae.

"Look my friend, you were only trying to let them see their flaws and move pass them. If they don't keep following that advice that's there problem. You should honestly stay out of it this time though."

"You think?"

Taehyung nodded

* * *

Jimin knocked on Joons door.

"Come in."

"Hey baby." Jimin said undressing.

"Since when do you knock?"

"I thought you were talking to Yoongi or something." Jimin put on one of Joons oversized white shirts.

 

Jimin walked between Namjoons legs. They were looking into each others eyes and Jimin couldn't fight back the tears. He didn't even want to. Namjoon felt awful. He put his arms around Jimin pulling into his embrace.

"I don't wanna keep hurting you." Joon said

"I'm tired of hurting you too."

"M-maybe we should take a break. Not break up but just a break you know."

"Do you think that's a g-good idea?"

"We can try, but we really have to try."

Jimin nodded

"Okay let's try." jimin said feeling more optimistic.

 

Jimin kissed Joon.

"You can still sleep here."

Jimin smiled hugging Joon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 for our lovely couple of taking a break. Let's see how they do. Remember to kudos, subscribe and especially comment.

Jimin woke up laying on top of Namjoons chest. Namjoon was up listening to music. Jimin tightend his arms around Namjoon. Namjoon took his earphones out. Jimin sat up and crawled onto Joon lap.

"Good morning baby." Jimin leaned in and kissed Joon. Jimins tongue massaged against Namjoons as their kiss deepened Joons hands were on Jimins butt. He pulled him closer. That's when it occurred to Namjoon that they weren't actually _together_. They were on a _break._

Namjon pulled away even though he really didn't want to.

 

"Jimin-honey we can't kiss each other like this. We're supposed to be on a break."

' _Oh'_

"Y-your right I'm sorry. Alright so what exactly can we do?"

"Not each other."

Jimin laughed.

"Well this sucks. No dates with each other so-do we date other people?"

They felt a little bewilder as to what _taking a break_ came with. So they went to the expert and that was Taehyung. Whenever Taehyung felt like he wanted a break from whoevr he was dating he would do just that.

* * *

 

 

"I'm glad you came to me, yeah I can absolutely help you two."

"Good." Jimin smiled feeling relieved.

 

"Alright Tae fill us in."

"Ok so you two basically are free from the confounds of dating each other. You can have sex with other people, but you cannot date other people _Period._ You two can't kiss each other or hold each other-nothing remotely physical. So your basically back to being friends. You can talk to each other but not like when you were together. No more _honey_ and _baby._ "

By the time Tae finished Jimin felt stripped of everything he liked about being in a relationship. Jimin wasn't the single type-at least since he and Joon were together.

 _I can't wait till this is over._ Joon thought.

 _Why did we ever get in that damn argument._ Jimin thought

 

"Alright thanks Tae." Jimin said getting up. Namjoon left out shaking his head. It was a lot to take in. Before Jimin could leave Taehyung grabbed Jimins wrist, closed the door and pushed him against the door.

 

"Ow-wow Tae never knew you had these feelings?" Jimin said sarcastically.

"Yeah-whatever Jiminie. Hey look I mean it-NO SEX WITH NAMJOON!"

Jimin sighed "I know, it's frustrating because Namjoon knows me and what I like."

Taehyung nodded "I know my friend but you can't. You two need to see what it's like without each other to appreciate being with each other. Make each other jealous. You should feel jealous that means you still care for each other. "

"Your right for once your right Kim Alien Taehyung."

Tae laughed

* * *

 

The rest of the day went on with practice and they came back home tired. Everyone went to sleep except Jimin who was up outside smoking. The night was calm and cool and he felt more relaxed as he sat outside in the back of their dorm.

JHope yawned as he opened the door. His heart was beating hard and he could hear it like a drum in his ears. He tooka deep breath before he opened the back door to join jimin. He had been waiting for everyone _especially_ Namjoon to be asleep.

 

"Hey Jiminie." Jimin turned around and smiled.

"High hyung. Sit with me."

Hoseok sat down in the chair next to Jimin. He handed Jimin a beer.

 

"Thanks." he said drink the nice cold beer. "Didn't think you'd be up honestly." Jimin said waiting curiously on Hoseok's answer.

"Ah well I don't know I just had a lot on my mind." _I had you on my mind Park Jimin._

"Oh like what?"

"Well I felt pressured by the choreography for some reason. I believe I'm late on certain parts."

"Aish your an amazing dancer your heads just in the clouds when you dance lately."

J Hope smiled

 

Jimin put out the bud of cigarette and pulled another one from the pack lightting it. He looked up threw his lashes at a disapproving looking Hoseok. Jimin blew out the smoke rolling his eyes.

"What hyung?"

"I never liked that you smoked."

"Huh I know but to be fair I never smoke around you-you came to me remember." He smirked.

"Aish listen to your hyung. So I here you and Joon have gone threw with being on a break."

"Yeah."

"How's that going?"

"Well this is only day one and it already sucks. Basically were friends. No touching, no honey-no baby and no sex with each other. We can sleep with other people but not date."

"Wow really? W-will you have sex with other people?" He didn't mean to stutter but he felt like he had a chance and Jimin now. Not that he only wanted sex from jimin because he's liked him for a while now, but it's an opening.

 

"I don't know, as of now its a hell no but I might later on. Not really sure."

"So how long is this?"

"Well we said 2 months."

"I think it'll be good for you two."

"Everyone seems to."

"Well I'm here for you."

"Thanks Hoseok."

 

"So what about you? Like anyone?"

"I do actually. He's amazing."

"Wow that's amazing."

"How long have you liked him?"

"Um for a while now but I think we have a chance. At least now."

"I'm really happy for you. You deserve happiness."

"You too Jiminie."

 

_This might be my only chance now..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 for our couple on a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comment, subscribe and enjoy-ask me any questions(I actually answer back);)

Jimin woke up with a screaming headache. He fell asleep on the couch last night. He smelt like beer and cigerettes. He peeled his aching head and sore boy from the couch. He walked to the shower and stripped out of his clothes. He took a deep breath as the hot water hit his back.

The door opened and he figured it was a bts member, he just didn't expect it to be Namjoon. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. No words were said between them. Jimin wanted to to take away that distance growing between them.

 

 _I love you...baby_ Jimin thought.

When Namjoon walked out he mouthed _'I love you more ...honey'_

 

Namjoon got dressed and went outside for a smoke. He inhaled the smoke and blew out letting that nice cigarette high creep up on him. The door opened and it wasn't who he expected it to be. It was Jimin wearing one of Namjoons grey hoodies which was big on him. He had on some distressed light blue jeans which fitted his legs and his perfect bum amazingly _teasingly._

"What's up." Jimin said smiling. Namjoon couldn't help but smile.

"Don't be cute with me." Joon held out his pack of cigs to Jimin and he took two out. Putting one behind his ear and the other in between his lips. Namjoon lit his cigarette.

"So what are your plans on our off day?"

"Well we have three days off so I figured I'd do something today maybe go on a walk-get coffee or something simple as hell along those lines. Unless my plans change."

"Hm that seems like a good plan. I think I might see a few friends today."

"Yeah, I probably should to but I don't feel like being around anyone. I kind of wanna be alone." Namjoon felt slightly worried about Jimin now. _No one wants to be alone honey._

"Well I'm here with you-should I go?" He teased

"No!" Jimin said grabbing his arm "Y-your different from other people Namjoon. You can stay."

 

 _He thinks of me as someone special to him-I'm happy about that._ Joon thought

 

Jimin hopped down and he did something that shocked Namjoon and even J Hope who was looking at the two from the kitchen screen door. He hugged Jon wrapping his arms around him. Joon dropped his cigarette and wrapped Jimin in his embrace.

They didn't have to say anything to each other, because they already knew what each other was thinking. Jin and Tae looked out the door and saw the two. tae smirked.

"Think they'll make it to 2 months?" Jin asked Taehyung

"Aish this is only the beginning, of course their going to miss the way things were. Especially Jiminie. He has a hard time letting go."

"True." Jin said

* * *

It was night time and the door opened and it was Minjae. He was invited over by Taehyung. Jimin was frozen. Namjoon felt Jimin stiffen up next to him. he looked over at Jimin and he was red.

_Is he-blushing? Why? Wait... Does he have a crush on Minjae?_

Jimin looked down and when Minjae said hi to him and Namjoon he didn't even look at him.

 

"Hey Jiminie-hey Namjoon."

 _His smile is gorgeous_ Jimin thought as he felt his mouth go dry. _Why does V have such attractive friends._

 

V came out and hugged Minjae. V sat down in the love seat while Minjae sat next to Jimin. Namjoon got up to go and hang out with some friends of his own.

"See you guys later."

"Alright have fun V said."

"Bye b-Namjoon."

V laughed atJimin who almost slipped up and called Joon baby.

 

"Aish your pathetic jiminie." V laughed Jimin made the cutest frustrated face. Minjae smiled.

"Aish Jiminie is so damn cute." Minjae said

Jimin felt his cheeks turned pink again.

 

"Jimini and Joon are taking a break from each other."

"Oh wow I never thought you two break up." Minjae said feeling shocked

"Were not broken up were just on a break." Jimin grumbled "We just really needed one before we did break up."

"So what does this all intel?"

"V said basically they can't do anything they used to do with each other. They can have sex with other people-but they can't date other people."

"Oh I see, but what if who they sleep with they fall for?" Jimin felt worried suddenly by Minjae's question. V noticed.

"Well I wouldn't say that, off of one time no-besides jimin and Namjoon have been in love for years. That won't ever change. They just need to see what its like to be without each other so that they can appreciate being with one another."

 

Jimin smiled and mouthed _'thank you'_ to Tae

They continued to talk and when Tae went to the store to get snack and drinks Jimin went for a smoke. Minjae went with him. Jimin took the one from behind his ear and out it between his plump lips. Minjae lit his cigarette surprisingly.

"Thanks." Jimin said with a smile. Minjae pulled out a cig from his own pack and lit it.

"So do you actually like or are even attracted to anyone else besides Namjoon?"

"Well yeah I'm still human. I have minor crushes-rarely but sometimes."

"Maybe one of them can take your mind off of things."

"Doubtful, to be fair I never really think people like me."

"Please who wouldn't like you."

"Youor being sweet."

"I mean it, those same reasons Namjoon fell for you are the very reasons why so many people like you. Men and women."

 

Jimin was so suprised by Minjae's

"T-thanks Minjae."

Minjae walked infront of Jimin and at this point Jimin thought he was going to pass out. He leaned down and kissed Jimin on the cheek. then he put out his cigarette and went inside.

Jimin was screaming from the inside. He wanted to faint and runaway while doing back flips.

 

* * *

Namjoon came back at 12 am. jimin was still up on the couch. He seemed to be staring off thought. He was wearing Jiho's hoodie. Namjoon sat next to him.

"You ok?"

Jimin said nothing just nodding.

"If you need anything you'd let me know right?"

"Yeah Joon." He said his voice raspy and low.

 

Namjoon went to bed. He had way too many drinks with his friends. He could barely think straight. he was aome how hoping Jimin crawl in his bed. He wanted to comfort him the way he normally did. He couldn't because of how drunk he was, which he now regrets.

 

 

 

Mean while...

Minjae woke up and got some water. When he noticed Jimins somber expression. He sat on the table facing directly in front of Jimin.

"Jiminie, what's wrong?"

And tears fell. Minjae wiped his tears. "Don't cry Minnie." Jimin looked up after hearing the nickname Jiho used to call him. Minjae noticed an empty perscription bottle on the table. He picked it up.

"What prescription?"

"For my depression."

"You should get this filled Minnie, how long have you been without it?"

"A month. I thought I didn't need it anymore but I was wrong."

"Come get in my car."

 

Jimin got in and Minjae started the car. "You've got to take better care of yourself Minnie. I mean it."

 "I know I'm sorry for making you worry."

They went inside the pharmacy and picked up his medicine. Minjae bought him something to drink so he could take it. jimin took it in the car. Minjae drove Jimin back to his place with bts.

Jimin got out the car and so did Minjae. He opened the door for Jimin and when they went inside Minjae grabbed Jimin and pulled him into a hug.

"I just want you to be ok-alright Minnie." Jimin nodded his face buried in Minjae's chest.

"Promise me you'll take it everyday?"

 

"I promise Minjae." Jimin pulled Minjae down as stood on his toes and Jimin teasingly and kissed Minjae lightly on his lips. Minjae turned red. "Oh your w-welcome Minnie." Jimin smirked and went to bed.

Minjae stood there for a moment shocked but in the happiest way.

 

Namjoon saw that playful kiss and it pissed him off to say the least. He went to Jimin before he went in his room but he stopped himself. Jimin turned around.

"Oh Joonie, what's up?"

"I-I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm doing a little bit better."

"Well that's good did you take your medicine?"

"Minjae just took me to get it."

"Well good, get some sleep."

"I will."

 

Jimin went to his room and then he went inside the pharmacy bag and pulled out his Xanax pills. He took 4 and went outside for a smoke. Now he felt good. High and happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Lo Que Mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> days 10-13

They came back from their schedules and they were beat, but everyone excluding Namjoon, Jimin and Hoseok. (because they were tired.) decided to stay up and watch a movie together. Jimin looked at Namjoon as he went to his room. Jimin so badly wanted to sleep next to him. Sleeping alone never felt good. Hoseok noticed Jimin looking at Namjoon.

"J-jiminie you can sleep next to me tonight."

"No that's okay hyung."

"Come on."

"Okay, if you say so."

Hoseok was so happy he tried to calm himself down. Jimin got in bed his back facing Hoseok. Hoseok stared at the back of Jimins head. He didn't know what came over him but  he ran his hands in Jimins thick black hair. jimin felt goosebumps run up his back. He turned his head around looking over his shoulder. Hoseok swallowed hard.

"Stop missing around hyung."

"OK sorry just picking with you."

Hoseok laid down and let sleep take him over. Jimin was already asleep. His dream was more like a memory.

* * *

_Jimins Dream:_

 

_The door closed and the two were finally alone. Namjoon pressed Jimin against the wall and they kissed so firey. They moaned in the kiss being turned on by every sound and every touch._

_Namjoon kissed Jimins neck then he raised his sweater up licking and sucking on the now swollen nipple._

_"Ahh!" Jimin moaned freely. This had been the first time in a while that they could have sex with one another. Their members hadn't known that they were together. So this was true freedom. They slid down the wall to the kitchen floor._

_"Oh-baby that feels s-so good, I love you hyung."_

_"I love you to honey."_

_They kissed Jimin palmed Namjoons hard erection. "Let me take care of that baby." Jimin said undoing Namjoons pants. Jimin reached in and pulled out his erection. Namjoon laid back on the kitchen floor as Jimin plump lips sucked the tip. His tongue probed the slit and he took Namjoon down as far as he could. He sucked bobbing his head. namjoon tangled his hands in Jimins brown hair._

_He was so happy thei promotions for War of Hormones was over, because now they could touch each other and moan and say each others name like a prayer. Shamelessly and free._

_Then suddenly Namjoon heard voices._

_"J-jimin get up, fix yourself"_

_"What-why?"_

_"Don't you hear Tae, Kookie and J Hope at the door._

_"Oh shit." Jimin got up dusting his pants off and fixing his hair. Namjoon fixed his clothes. The door opened and they walked in._

 

_"Hey why are you guys back?" Jimin asked trying to not seem suspicious. He grabbed the cigarette from behind his ear and put it between his lips as he looked in his pocket for a liter._

_"We decided we just wanted to order Chinese and watch a movie here. Jin and Yoongi decided to stick to the plan and go to the movies."_

_"Oh wow-th-that's great that you decided to stay here. We can all be together."  Jimin said trying to hide the frustration in his voice, but Jungkook picked up on it. He looked Jimin up and down. Then Joon._

 

_"Joon hyung your flies undone." Jungkook said._

_"Oh-thanks." He said zipping it._

_Jungkook went to Tae's room with J Hope._

 

 

_"I fucking hate them baby." jimin whined wrapping his arms around Joons neck._

_"Don't say that, aish they don't know we're together honey."_

_"Well then we finally need to tell them."_

_jimin kissed Joon then went outside for a smoke._

* * *

 

Jimin woke up next to JHope who's arms were on his thighs. Jimin quickily got off the bed. He went to his room with Tae and grabbed his depression meds. He took one then his Xanax pills which he took 5. Grabbed his cigs and went outside.

 _I need to fucking quit smoking._ He thought. The door opened and it was Minjae.

"Oh Jiminie, what's up?"

"Aish nothing."

"You surviving?"

"Surviving is the right word."

"You know what you need."

"What?"

"You need to get out, and maybe flirt with other people."

"I'm too shy to do that-aish that's a horrable idea."

"Hm or maybe just get under someone else. You've been smoking a lot more. You shouldn't compensate horniness with smoking."

Jimin was blushing now, but Minjae was telling the truth he maybe should think about being with someone physically.

* * *

That night Jimin got dressed. He looked so good when he came of his room the member were in wow.

"Park Jiminie you've never looked better." Tae said high fiving his bestie. He leaned in and whispered 'Namjoons going to really wonder where your going.'

Namjoon wlked in and when he saw Jimin he wanted to attack him right there.

 

"Where are you going?"

"Out." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Baby Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoons POV

_Where the hell is he going?_ Namjoon thought bitterly. He could feel himself getting hot from jealousy.

"Where are you going Jimin?"

"Out." He said planly.

 

Namjoon could see Jimin trying to read his face that's when he walked pass him so he couldn't.

"Have a good time, and be safe Jimin."

 

Jimins face slightly saddened. _Your mad at me._ Jimin thought

 _Yes I'm very mad at you honey... but have a good time I suppose._ Namjoon thought inwardly.

* * *

Namjoon was in the studio with Yoongi and he kept looking at the clock. He sighed in frustration. He couldn't work knowing Jimin was _'out'_   with whoever. It pissed him off not being by Jimins side.

Yoongi looked at his friend.

"Namjoon you can go home."

"Huh, oh um no I can stay."

"Joon you have nothing written down-"

"No I want to stay I just need to have a smoke. I'll be back."

 

Namjoon went outside and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and inhaled more deeply than he ever had. He blew out the smoke. "Jimin why would you do this to me..." He whispered. The time went on and one cigarette turned into three. He had always been a chain smoker but Jimin made him an addict to tobacco.

He went back inside and he just let the words fall on the paper. It was about how Jimin made him feel. Which was unknown to their friends. Jimin was more open about what Namjoon did and how bad he felt when things happened, but Namjoon wasn't so this song was telling everything.

When he finished writing then recording it with Yoongi, Yoongi's mouth was open wide.

 

"Does that really happen in your relationship? Jiminie can't be that bad."

"No everything I said was a hundred percent true."

"Are you going to release it?"

"I rhink I just wanna ask Jimin if I should-"

"Fuck Jimin, why does Jimin get to tell his side of the story but not you."

Namjoon sighed.

 

"But this would be going out to the world hyung."

"I know but this is amazing."

"I'll think about it."

 

Namjoon got up and left. Yoongi sighed.

* * *

When Namjoon got home Jimin was in the kitchen in a white t-shirt and black jogging pants. _He's so beautiful._ Namjoon thought. He walked over to Jimin.

"Hey can we talk?"

Jimin turned around cheeks rosey and words slightly slurred. Joon chuckled. Jimin was drunl out of his wits.

"Um-w-whaatss going o-on baby!"

Joon went and picked Jimin up bridal style.

 

"Ooh! Where are we going baby? To your room." He said running a finger down Joons collar.

"No I'm putting you to bed."

"Can we have sex tonight?"

"N-no Jiminie your going to bed."

 

He laid him down. 

"B-bay baby."

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you to honey."

 

Jimin kissed him lightly on his lips. Namjoon looked at Jimin. He could've token Jimin right there. He hadn't even noticed taehyung in the other bed, but Taehyung certainly noticed.

Namjoon stood up and closed the door. He swallowed hard. He went to his room thinking about the song. A few lines from the song started to ring loud in his ears.

_I fucking hate you, because you like to place the blame on me_

_But I know when you kiss me I'm yours again_

_In a split second I forget why we've argued_

_So kiss me again_

_So fuck me just so I can forget all the things you've done and said_

 

he sighed and went to bed.

* * *

Namjoon woke up to banging on his door. He walked over and opened the door.

"What the fuck is this BABY?"

"What-what why are you mad"

"Because of this song called fucking 'honey'"

"Look I wanted to talk to you about the song but you were to drunk."

"Oh so because I was drunk you just release it!"

"Wait no what do you mean-Jimin I never released it."

"Well someone did- and be proud of yourself because you got a perfect all-kill."

 

"Look I'm sorry it got released but to be fair no one fucking knows it's you I'm singing about!"

Jimin walked into Joons room and Namjoon closed the door.

 

"Why would you even write that-that's private!"

"Well you've been so open about your side of the story so now I guess I am too."

"Fuck you Namjoon"

"Oh it's fuck me now but on your own time you love me."

 

Jimin froze he didn't say anything.

Tears welled in Jimins eyes.

"I never meant to make you think I didn't love you-I love you so much. I've never stopped loving you. Even though we're on this stupid break. I went out tonight and I couldn't be next to another-or dance with someone because all I kept thinking about was you. I'm so in love with you it hurts sometimes. "

"You didn't kiss someone, have sex with anyone last night?"

"No... I don't want anyone to touch me... Except for you. My body is yours."

"Your hips, lips are all mines."

"Yes all yours. I belong to you."

 

The stood up and in a second they were kissing each other. They weren't supposed to but they were.

_I don't give a fuck were on a break. Joon thought_

namjoon slipped his tongue into Jimins soft lips. Chills ran down Jimins back and Joon could feel it. There cloth's fell on the ground and they couldn't make it to the bed. Jimin held onto the end of the bed. namjoon lubbed him up-no condomn seemed needed to them. He slid inside him and the sound that came out of Jimins mouth almost made him cum right then.

"I missed your sounds Jimin." He said breathing down his neck. His slid in and out slowly letting Jimin adjust. He hadn't had sex in a minute. Then Joon flicked his hips into Jimin spot and Jimin clawed the bed.

"Ah-fuck! Again-do it again baby!" He moaned beggin for more. Namjoon licked his lips and proceeded to do it again and again. He pushed harder now and faster. His breathing was hard and he felt like he was seeing stars for a moment.

His grip on Jimins hips was so hard he knew Jimin was going to be bruised.

"Honey-you feel so good."

"Ugh baby I love you." Jimin confessed moaning loudly

"I love you more."

They came at their confessions. namjoon pulled out of Jimin and they laid on the floor. Jimin laid next to him.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you, but I couldn't help it. I felt embarrassed more that are members heard and they knew more about our relationship then I ever thught they would."

"I feel the same way when you tell them things, you tell them half truths." Joon said honestly. Joon saw a change in Jimins face. It tured him on instantly. Jimin kissed him.

 

"I remember you said my kiss made you forget what we argue about."

Nsmjoon smirked.

"Well then make me fucking forget everything bad between us."

Jimin smirked. He kissed his neck and grazed his teeth on Joons sensitive neck.

"Ugh Jimin honey keep going." he moaned voice husky and heavy.

 

"Yes sir." Jimin said looking threw his lashes at Joon. _He knows me too well. He knows every word that turns me on. That's his weapons against me... and I fall for it every dan time. I love it though... I love him._

He was token out of thought by jimins soft lips around his cock. "Fuck!"

Jimin sucked with abandoned and he tongued his slit. Jimin took him down with ease. Joon grabbed his hair as he pushed his hips up. Jimin wimperd and moaned. He let Jimin go and he was breathing heavy. He smiled and got on top of Joon. He slid on top of him and moved up and down slowly. Jimins eyes were closed tight as he slid down on joon. The tip of Joon cock was pressing against his prostate and Jimin was falling apart.

He moved faster and and moved those sexy dancer hips on Joon.

 

 

It was all said and done now...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
